Isolated systems generally refer to two systems operating in two different voltage domains that are galvanically isolated from each other. For example, an isolated measurement system typically includes a measurement system to measure external signals and a control system to control the measurement system and receive measurement data therefrom. The measurement and control systems operate in two different voltage domains and, thus, are galvanically isolated from each other.
Oftentimes, the two different voltage domain systems communicate with each other over isolator device(s). For example, the control system can send control and timing information to the measurement system, and the measurement system can adjust its operations based on the received control and timing information. Also, the measurement system can send measurement data to the control system.
However, communication between the two systems can suffer from issues such as latency problems and noise induced errors leading to imprecise operations. For example, a clock signal transmitted from one system to another can be delayed so as to cause unsynchronized operations between the two systems. Also, noise errors can corrupt communication between the two systems.
Therefore, the inventors recognized a need in the art for reliable communication techniques with improved noise immunity and latency in isolated systems.